


The First Time

by lotrspnfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Community: smpc, Fluffy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stanford Era, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their first time. Not their first time kissing, or even their first time fucking, but their first time where they were able to take their time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for my January submission for smpc. This is actually a revamp from a quick drabble I wrote on tumblr that you can find [here](http://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/126846434194/it-was-their-first-time-not-their-first-time) (and there's a gif!). I have struggled due to real life things to write, so this was super last minute and it un'beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

It was their first time.

Not their first time kissing, or even their first time fucking. They’d had countless hurried blow jobs in gas station bathrooms, silent hand jobs in the shower as John was passed out, quickies in the back seat of the Impala whenever they had the time… but the fear of their father walking in or finding out had always kept them on edge. Although it had been years since Dean had actually thought that perhaps falling in love with his little brother was wrong, hell would’ve frozen over before John accepted that Sam and Dean were more than just brothers.

So this? This was the first time where they were actually able to take their time.

Sam pushed the door closed behind them, leading Dean into his dorm room and locking the door with a loud ‘click’. Surprisingly, Dean found himself nervous. His heart was beating almost as loud as the lock had been. He almost laughed at how ridiculous being nervous with the one person he could always be himself with was. Almost. Exhaling slowly, Dean made his way across the meticulously clean room to stand at the end of the bed. 

This semester, Sam had managed to get a single dorm room and Dean was grateful they wouldn’t have any roommate walking in. He turned, watching as Sam made his way towards him with a smile, one of those melt your heart, all teeth and dimples smile. Dean’s stomach flipped as Sam closed the distance between them.

“Hey,” Sam whispered, reaching forward to trail his fingertips down Dean’s chest. Dean shivered, swallowed hard, and captured Sam’s hand in his own.

“Hey yourself.” Sam captured his lips then, a soft deep kiss that had a fire running through Dean’s veins. Dean groaned against his little brother’s lips and suddenly, it wasn’t enough. He needed Sam, needed to touch him, kiss him, and take his time discovering every inch of Sammy’s body that he’d never been able to before.

Sam seemed to be on the same page; he reached between them, fisting the hem of Dean’s shirt and pulling it over his head before removing his own. “Bed,” Sam demanded and Dean fell back, fingers catching the loops of Sam’s jeans and pulling him down along with him. They crashed together, Sam’s knee sliding between Dean’s spread legs, their bodies pressed chest to chest.

Sam’s body was hot, a comforting weight against him, and Dean gripped the back of his jeans to pull him closer as Sam claimed his lips again. It was messy, desperate, and Dean had to force himself to pull back. It wasn’t going to be like this, not this time. Dean reached for Sam’s hand, pressed his palm flat against his own chest, and kissed Sam again, this time soft and slow. He felt Sam tremble against him and as he pulled back to catch his breath, Dean caught his lower lip between his teeth and tugged gently. He let his hands trail up Sam’s sides and smiled as his brother pressed down harder against him.

“Dean,” Sam breathed out against his mouth and Dean nodded. He knew, he understood completely.

“I know, Sammy,” Dean whispered back. “We’ve got all the time in the world.” He could see the moment the weight of the words broke over Sam, the soft hitch of his brother’s breath as his eyes widened. Dean could feel his heart pounding beneath Sam’s palm, still against his chest. “Lay back.”

Sam complied, slipping to Dean’s side and rolling to his back, already reaching for Dean to make sure he was coming too. Dean smiled, crawling up over Sam’s body and kissing him once, twice, before trailing down the side of Sam’s throat. Sam’s hands found Dean’s shoulders and they settled there, patient, letting Dean have this, whatever he wanted. 

Dean focused on the steady rise and fall of Sam’s chest as he kissed down his tanned flesh. The California sun had been good to his brother… He smiled as he circled one of Sam’s nipples with his tongue before sealing his lips around the pink nub, causing Sam to gasp and his nails to dig into Dean’s shoulders. 

He let his hands trail down the rest of Sam’s body until they were back on his jeans, fingers tightening in the denim and yanking Sam’s hips hard against his stomach. Dean groaned against Sam’s skin as his brother’s arousal pressed hard against him. 

“Dean,” Sam gasped his name, like he was saying a prayer, and Dean smiled as he crossed Sam’s chest and paid the same attention to his right nipple. He took his time kissing and sucking Sam’s skin into his mouth, leaving bright red marks down Sam’s chest and stomach. When he got to the hem of Sam’s jeans he sat back on his knees, smiling down at his baby brother panting and writhing beneath him, his hazel eyes blown wide and lips parted as he stared up at Dean. 

“Fuck Sammy, you’re so beautiful.”

Sam blushed, his cheeks turning the same pretty red as the marks on his body, and Dean smirked as he reached for the button of Sam’s jeans. 

“God Dean, please.” Sam pushed up against his hands, eyes fluttering closed at the pressure against his cock and Dean leaned back down as he leisurely kissed every inch of skin he exposed as he dragged Sam’s zipper down. Dean did laugh then when he realized Sam had skipped wearing anything underneath his jeans. 

“Eager, Sammy?” Dean glanced up, locking eyes with Sam. Sam just smirked down at him and lifted his hips, allowing Dean to slide the jeans completely free of his body. Dean let his eyes flick back down to his brother’s center, Sam’s dick was heavy and flushed red, curved up against his stomach. Dean licked his lower lip and could feel Sam’s eyes tracking the movement. 

He ignored Sam’s center, instead kissing across each of his hip bones, down the ‘v’ of his thighs, and each leg before trailing back up again on the opposite side. When he reached Sam’s hips again, he let his tongue flick out, tasting Sam’s salty skin and sucking a darker colored bruise into his hip bone. 

“Dean,” Sam whined, flexing his hips and pushed up against Dean. In response, Dean pressed his hand flat against Sam’s hip to hold him down and laid between his spread legs. Sam’s entire body seemed to be humming in anticipation and Dean leaned forward, fully prepared to give Sammy what he craved, and let his tongue work its way around Sam’s swollen flesh, reveling in every small gasp and moan he got to leave his brother’s lips. Then, he parted his lips and sucked Sam down in one, quick motion, a pleased sound leaving his own throat when he was rewarded with a spurt of precome. 

“Fuck, fuck, Dean!” Sam groaned, hands scrambling from Dean’s shoulders to his hair and tightening in the short strands. Dean could feel Sam’s hips pressing up against his palm and he shifted to hold Sam down against the mattress. “Dean, please, fuck…”

Dean hummed around Sam’s cock, the vibrations pulling a drawn out moan from above him, and he let his free hand trail up Sam’s thigh, fingers dancing across Sam’s perfect ass. Sam spread his legs wider, an open invitation, and Dean took his time teasing Sam’s entrance with his thumb, pressing gently and causing his brother to squirm. 

“Come on Dean, please!” Sam was squirming beneath him, his thighs clenching on either side of Dean’s body, and Dean knew his brother was approaching the edge. With a slow drag of his tongue, Dean pulled back, letting Sam’s cock slip from his lips and fall back against his stomach, dark red and spit soaked. “I need you, Dean. I need to feel you inside me.”

Dean groaned and crawled up Sam’s body, capturing his brother’s lips in a bruising kiss. Sam latched onto him quickly, legs hooking behind Dean’s knees to keep him in place as his hands found the button of Dean’s jeans. He made quick work of them, practically ripping the clothes from Dean’s body and shoving them down the rest of the way with his feet. 

“Side table,” Sam motioned with his head to the left and Dean leaned over, opening the small drawer to look for the lube. Sam’s fingers curled around Dean’s cock, putting just the right amount of pressure as he dragged up so that Dean let out a gasp and let his head fall slack for a second. 

“How do you expect me to find anything in this drawer when you’re doing that?” Dean asked after a moment, smirking down at Sam who knew perfectly well what he was doing as he twisted his wrist and pushed back down, sparks of pleasure flooding Dean’s entire body. Sam moved his hand back, idly running his hands up Dean’s side and down his ass instead so Dean could focusing on finding the bottle. 

With lube in hand, he settled back between Sam’s legs, smiling as Sam opened up for him. “You’re so fucking perfect for me Sammy.”

“I think you’re the perfect one,” Sam whispered back and Dean had to fight back the roll of his eyes as he leaned forward to kiss Sam, tongue slipping between his parted lips, kissing him breathless as he opened up the bottle in his hand. 

“No chick flick moments, Sammy.” Dean smirked, circling a lubed finger between Sam’s ass cheeks before pressing in, watching as his brother’s body greedily welcomed the intrusion. 

“You have more click flick moments than a chick flic-" He was cut off with a gasp as Dean pressed a second finger in, waiting for Sam to adjust to the slight burn before he started to move. It had been a while since they’d been together, months since Sam had come to Stanford and Dean hadn’t been able to come visit without John wanting to join. 

Dean twisted and scissored his fingers, pressing against the tight heat of Sam’s body to stretch him open. He watched Sam’s face as he moved, every flicker that passed in his eyes, every sound that came from his lips, every twitch of pleasure… He never knew that taking his time could make it like this. Sam was so responsive, his body clenching tight around Dean’s fingers, Sam’s own hands grasping at Dean’s arms as if Dean was the only one keeping him here in this bed. 

“Dean, I’m good… I’m good, please.” Sam pressed down against Dean’s fingers, pressing him deeper and Dean smiled, ignoring his brother’s pleas as he added a third finger and pressed deeper, intent on covering every inch of Sam’s body, inside and out. Sam gasped, eyes flying wide as Dean’s fingers pressed against the bundle of nerves inside of his body. “Come on Dean, fuck me, please.”

Dean nodded, letting his fingers slip free and grabbing the lube again to slick himself up. Then Sam’s legs were around his waist, heels of his feet pressed against Dean’s ass and pulling him in. “Lost your patience Sammy?”

“Yes, fucking need you in me now, Dean.” Dean groaned and grabbed Sam’s hips, dragging him forward until his cock nudged his brother’s ass. Dean reached down to line himself up and then slowly pressed in. They both groaned as they finally came together and Dean felt more connected to Sam than he ever had before. 

“Fuck Sam,” he whispered and Sam nodded, arms circling Dean’s neck and pulling their foreheads together. They took a moment, just breathing in each other’s air before Dean was pulling out and pushing back in one smooth motion. He set a slow pace, Sam meeting each of his thrusts with a slow roll of his hips. 

For the first time, he could hear every sound Sam made, knew every time he hit the right spot when Sam’s entire body tightened around him and his breath quickened. He could feel everything, every drag of his cock pressing into Sam’s body, every slap of Sam’s ass against his thigh. 

Sam was back to saying Dean’s name like a prayer, feet digging harder against Dean to push him further and Dean was only too happy to oblige. They rocked together, increasing their pace as one and Dean shifted slightly, making sure to hit the right spot on every thrust. Sam’s arms tightened around him, Dean’s name spoken louder now, and Dean reached between them to stroke his brother’s cock in time with his thrusts. 

“God, Dean! Fuck!” Sam gasped, arching up with a silent cry as he came between them, coating his stomach and Dean’s hand with his release, his entire body like a vise around Dean’s cock still pressing inside of him. Just the feel of his brother coming apart beneath him had Dean groaning, thrusting his hips twice more before he stilled and came with a moan, deep inside of Sam’s body. 

They lay there for a moment, Sam panting hard beneath him and Dean rolling his hips a few times, riding out the aftershocks. Then Sam’s hands moved down his back, pulling him down, and Dean went, collapsing half on top of Sam and half on the bed. 

When Dean slipped free, he rolled to his back, Sam immediately coming with him. Dean pulled Sam in closer, loving the feeling of his brother pressed up against his side. Sam’s head came to his chest, his leg hooked over Dean’s knee and locking them together as he idly traced circles into Dean’s stomach, both of them catching their breaths. Dean tightened his hold on Sam, causing his brother look up. 

Dean lifted up, pressing his lips to Sam’s forehead before relaxing back against the bed. They were messy, the sweat on their bodies starting to cool and Dean knew it wouldn’t be long before they were both uncomfortable and had to get up to clean up and cover up. But for now? There was nothing else stopping them from laying here, curled around one another, naked and sated. 

Dean let his eyes fall closed, felt Sam start to resume the random pattern on his stomach, and smiled. They had all the time in the world.


End file.
